manch_manchettefandomcom-20200214-history
Keep candidate Vergy to turn into turism?
Plot is look at around windows of the sassimkahamestebamena keep 'Vergy: '''I boring nothed news, go to evident school to conflict me candidate to execrate them, come in house so boredom at windows again with listening to it with ear recovering to window Why not is facing to blasts from dynamites beneath of car with Ishwar in slow motion, leave it to Spasad who is mister of emergency situations, leave from it to sit divan at Sassimkahamestebamena '''Spasad: '''I tired to purge them from fires you know police similar than I purge, I wearied out of throws water, damn! while take newspaper and debate to kept readen and make idea Remind me of USA {member} you know me Mariam that yearning her, well then Zenphone and opening Instagram Direct '''Spasad: '''Hello - Privet '''Mariam: '''Hello {again} - Privet '''Spasad: '''What's up? дела - Kak dela '''Mariam: '''Problem Проблем '''Spasad: '''Why? - Pochemu? '''Mariam: '''My brother is *** брат *** - Moya brat *** '''Spasad: '''Aaaa '''Mariam: '''Help meee '''Spasad: '''Where - Gde '''Mariam: '''Kazakhstan Казахстан '''Spasad: '''Ok Zenphone to divan and he who is accidentally shocked try to keep expecting I very weird of Mariam is *** you know Mariam's brother is gay, I need to interfere visit USA rap {fell Samsung in table and take it and give a gesture of angry} wear and install lime shirt in body and scening to sassimkahamestebamena '''Vergy: '''Where're you go? quickly running and facing back to Vergy with jamming one and put Zenphone to pocket '''Spasad: '''You brother is ***, ***, *****, *******, and sex abuses, I go to with plane arm flaps and face move the abruptly forwards {called gesture of plane} I need to migrate to USA {gesture of plane} you know '''Vergy: '''What is {wondering} assume {gesture of plane} I don't understand to sitting sofa by ashtray and Vergy is take it to table. Vergy's grandmother, Grandmy, walking forward son and give him a gestures '''Grandmy: '''Where is brother? '''Vergy: 'face My brother is you know lover as frog and toad {give Grandmy a sex abuses} told {gesture of plane} to mirage USA {throw shirt} '''Grandmy: '''I amn't understood {struggle opposite of sex abuse} put walking stick to both between armchair {gesture of plane} you has arrogant whacking on Vergy with her rollerpin and note quote on Vergy's clothe "Harmful grandmother, what happened is it arguing with Vergy and atheisms? Not" {Вредная бабушка что получилость это спорится с Манчой и с атеизмами? Нет - Vrednaya babushka chto poluchiloct eto sporitsya s Manchoy i s ateizmami? Net} in fear of quotes and remove brief "No hair, but because of hypocritical grandmother" {Не волосы, а потому лицемерная бабушка - Ne volosy, a potomu licemernaya babushka} towards door "Red paranoia? Uh! Hair is exist and Aow real grandmother" {Рыжий паранойя? Эээ! Волосы есть и АОУ настоящая бабушка - Ryzhiy paranoyya? Eee! Volosy est i AOU nastoyashchaya babushka} leave from Vergy's house out of towards SASSIMKAHAMESTEBAMENA, Trivia #This asterisk (*) is badly languages are hide the wikitext for content's restriction #The name Spasad is meaning borrowed from Russian word "спасать" {rescue or purge {top of wikitext} - spasat} for same the name is oddity form. Category:Episodes Category:Sassimkahamestebamena Category:Adventures of Vergy Sahakyan Category:Zenphone Category:Samsung Category:Gravity episode Category:Episode about journeys Category:Sex abuse Category:Episode about message Category:Episode about rescues